


Dust In The Wind

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, I'm so sorry, Sad, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All we are is dust in the wind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust In The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO very sorry. But.. The finale... it forced my hand. This is... NOT a happy video... and to my all time favorite song too.....


End file.
